Feminine
by Tranquillezza
Summary: A TamaxHaru story, featuring 7 little shorts on Tamaki's ladylike tendencies. Please Read&Review!


Moments in time revolving around Tamaki and Haruhi, featuring Tamaki's feminine aspects.

Inspired by Procrastinator-starting2moro's Cameo Images.

* * *

_1. Forces of Habits and Then Some_

"Ano…Tamaki-sempai…are you ready yet?" Haruhi asked, bored out of her wits in waiting for Tamaki. The latter had been standing in front of a mirror for the past hour or so, and Haruhi was getting slightly irritated. Her boyfriend had promised her delicious ootoro tonight, and they were wasting valuable dining time.

"Haruhi! Why must you _continue_ to address me as Tamaki-_sempai_ when we're already going out?" Tamaki wailed, his pride wounded.

"Sorry, force of habit." Haruhi replied shrugging as Tamaki continued to stare at the mirror.

"Anyways, what is taking you so long to get ready?" Haruhi asked again. Tamaki struck a couple of poses and put his hands to his waist, sashaying a bit.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki asked with his doling puppy dog eyes that caught Haruhi's attention quickly.

"Yes?" Haruhi asked, staring at him fully, expecting an explanation.

"…Does this shirt make me look fat?" Tamaki asked turning around from his reflection.

One second passed.

Two seconds passed.

Three seconds passed.

Tamaki was getting worried from the lack of response from Haruhi. He began moving towards her and immediately jumped back.

"Tamaki…you wasted an hour of _precious_ fine dining time…just because you thought that shirt made you _look_ fat?" Haruhi growled, shoulders shaking as she didn't know whether to groan at her boyfriend's idiocy or break his neck for causing her to be hungry for so long.

"Uhm…yes?" Tamaki answered slowly, noticing the dangerous auras surrounding his girlfriend.

"Oh no no no! Please don't get angry at me, Haruhi. Daddy just wanted to ask you of your opinion…Daddy was foolish for wasting poor Daughter's time. Daddy behaved very badly…Daddy will compensate this by buying you lunch tomorrow at school, ok?" Tamaki blabbered as he rushed to place his arms around Haruhi in hopes of sedating her nefarious temper.

"Ano…Tamaki…" Haruhi began in a low voice, causing Tamaki to tremble.

"H-Hai?" Tamaki nervously squeaked out fearing the arrival of Demon #3.

"Like you said, we're going out now. So why are you still addressing me as _Daughter_?" Haruhi drew out, and Tamaki nearly fell over in shock and relief.

"Eyeh! I-It's a force of habit…" Tamaki stammered out, blushing slightly at his hypocritical statements earlier.

"Ano…does this mean you're not angry at me anymore?" Tamaki asked in a tiny hopeful voice.

"Don't be silly! I'm still angry at you!" Haruhi snapped, smacking Tamaki on the arm, sending him to his corner.

"…but…I'll let you go for this time…" Haruhi continued, her eyes softening.

"YAY!" Tamaki cried out, glomping Haruhi.

"Eyeh! Get off me, Tamaki!" Haruhi yelled as she struggled out of his octopus-like grasp.

"Haruhi isn't angry at me anymore! Haruhi loves me!" Tamaki sang while hugging Haruhi.

"Of course I love you, Tamaki." Haruhi replied with a softer look at her hyperactive upperclassman.

"…Now can we _finally_ get some food? I'm starving!" Haruhi interjected as Tamaki quickly led her out the door, as if this whole ordeal didn't take place.

* * *

_2. Bad Hair Day_

"Tamaki…what's taking you so long here?" asked an irritated Kyouya. The Host Club was preparing for their usual cosplay, and everyone was fully prepared, except for their president who had taken residence in the restroom and was obviously not dressed yet.

"Kyouya…my hair…" Tamaki whimpered as he stared into the mirror. The dark haired Ootori blinked.

"What _is it_ about your hair, Tamaki…" Kyouya growled.

"It's not placing properly!" Tamaki wailed, pulling blonde strands around. Kyouya's glasses flashed as he pushed them up his nose bridge. _'Breathe in, breathe out. Think of your happy place, Kyouya…' _the Shadow King mentally chanted. He smiled, walking towards Tamaki's head and patting it gently before roughly grabbing his shirt collar.

"…I'm going to go back outside to double check on the scheduling….and when I come back…you'd _better_ be dressed. Or _else_." Kyouya threatened darkly as he turned on his heel and left, leaving a very afraid Tamaki.

* * *

_3. Chocolate: the Solution to Life's Problems_

"Oka-san…" Tamaki whined in class one day.

"What is it, Tamaki? We're in the middle of Sensei's lecture, I suggest you pay attention." Kyouya said flatly, knowing that Tamaki would do no such thing.

"I have stomach cramps…" Tamaki complained, putting a hand on his abdomen.

The rest of the class turned around to stare at the golden haired Host Club president. Kyouya looked up from his notebook, glasses flashed as he reached into his bag and pulled out a Hershey's chocolate bar. Unwrapping it, he shoved the candy into Tamaki's mouth.

"That ought to shut you up. Now, don't make any more noise for the rest of the period." Kyouya said shortly while Tamaki's expression turned into a sedated one.

"Arigatou, Oka-san…" Tamaki said, munching on the chocolate blissfully.

* * *

_4. Real Men Don't Need Lotion_

Tamaki's hands were dry. Unlike some people, he happened to have delicate skin that would break out in the cold winter seasons. He could feel his hands turning slightly red from all the scratching. He decided that he could no longer stand the impending pain.

"Haruhi…do you have any lotion?" Tamaki asked, darting his eyes side to side, on the lookout for two doppelgangers. He was met with a blank stare.

"…No…I don't need to use lotion…" Haruhi replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Nani? What's this? Tono needs _lotion?_" Hikaru drawled, appearing out of nowhere and leaning himself on Haruhi.

"Dear me, why on _earth_ would Tono need to use such a product?" Kaoru added as he leaned on Haruhi's other side, sandwiching her from Tamaki.

"Y-You.." Tamaki began.

"How utterly _feminine _of you, Tono." the twins said in perfect unison as they grinned catlike. Tamaki sank to his knees as he slowly made himself towards a corner.

"I'm _feminine_…what will Haruhi think of me now…" Tamaki sniffed in his infant position.

"Maybe Hunny-sempai might have some?" Haruhi suggested. Tamaki shook his head firmly.

"Iie, I don't want any. I'm a man, I shouldn't be indulging in such frivolous things like _lotion_." Tamaki said, expanding on what Hikaru and Kaoru said. Haruhi rolled her eyes at Tamaki, who was unconsciously scratching his hands again.

"Ano…Hunny -sempai…do you happen to have any lotion?" Haruhi asked.

"Eyeh? Gomenasai Haru-chan, I don't have any lotion." Hunny replied, with an innocent look on his face.

"Arigatou anyways Hunny-sempai." Haruhi said smiling to the loli-shotacon. She turned to leave when suddenly, a tube of lotion appeared in front of Haruhi. She looked up and saw Mori.

"Eyeh? Why do you have lotion, Mori-sempai?" Haruhi asked, surprised.

"Kendo practice." Mori bluntly replied.

"Ah! Takashi's muscles get all sore, so he uses lotion to soothe them!" Hunny piped up from Mori's side.

"Arigatou, Mori-sempai!" Haruhi thanked, bowing to the silent host. She wandered back to Tamaki and gave him the lotion, which he blatantly refused.

"Tamaki…refusing the lotion would result in more irritation for you…" Haruhi persisted, but the Host Club King paid no heed, his manly pride too deeply wounded. Haruhi sighed as she poured some lotion onto her hands and rubbed it with Tamaki's.

"Arigatou Haruhi…your hands are softer and smoother than the lotion." Tamaki said blushing.

"Save those remarks for our customers." Haruhi said dryly as she applied slightly more pressure on Tamaki's hands for his blatant attempt at making a pass on her.

"Yes Ma'am." Tamaki replied meekly.

"Honestly, you're such a child sometimes…" Haruhi chided while one of the Hitachiin twins suddenly coughed, and the word 'girl' could be heard discreetly, but when they both turned around, both Hikaru and Kaoru had scrambled to their duties.

* * *

_5. Housewifery_

"Haruhi!" Tamaki screeched to his girlfriend as she nearly jumped several feet in the air. She was in the middle of putting on her suit when the Host Club King.

"Nani! What is it?" Haruhi cried as Tamaki zoomed in front of her.

"You're putting your jacket on _all wrong!_" Tamaki complained as he immediately began redressing Haruhi's front and correcting her collar like a dutiful housewife.

"What in the world…" Haruhi exclaimed at Tamaki's actions. He finally finished placing the suit, and then brushed off some imaginary dust from her shoulders.

"There, _now_ you look presentable!" Tamaki said beaming, expecting a look of adoration on Haruhi's face. He looked slightly crestfallen as she didn't look at him with loving eyes. Instead, Haruhi bit her lip and looked torn between wanting to laugh or look worriedly at her boyfriend's feminine ways.

"Tono's such a housewife, eh Kaoru?" Hikaru said grinning to his twin.

"Yeah, one can easily see who the _male_ is in this relationship." Kaoru replied just as snidely as both of them leered at Tamaki, sending him into another depression.

* * *

_6. Chest Augmentations_

It was time for the yearly medical check-up. As usual, Hikaru and Kaoru were putting on a very appealing show with their bodies. Hunny, Mori and Haruhi went through their appointments without any trouble. As for Kyouya, he had prearrangements to a check-up outside of school, the doctors being from his family's numerous hospitals.

Finally, it was time for Tamaki's turn. Having nothing else to do, the hosts gathered around in the sides during Tamaki's examination.

"Ahh, Suoh-sama! Congratulations!" the doctor proclaimed as Tamaki's face lit up eagerly.

"What is it, Dr. Nagoya?" Tamaki asked grinning in retrospect of his check up.

"Your chest size has increased by about 2 centimeters in thickness!" the doctor reported.

"Wow! Did you hear that, Haruhi? My chest size increased!" Tamaki cried happily as Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing.

"Nani? What is it with you two?" Tamaki asked confused while the Hitachiin twins rolled around the floor laughing out loud.

"T-Tono…if your chest has increased by just several centimeters more…" Kaoru began.

"…you'd have to wear a bra!" Hikaru finished as both of them began to laugh all over again. Tamaki's jaw dropped as he gagged.

"Ano…is this true?" Tamaki managed to gasp out.

"They're actually right, Tamaki. If your chest was protruding out a bit more…the weight of it needs more support…" Kyouya informed as Tamaki crawled into a corner, agonizing over the almost possibility of needing to wear a bra. Haruhi quickly rushed over to pacify her boyfriend with an impending identity crisis.

"Come to think of it…if this keeps augmenting, Tamaki's chest size could surpass Haruhi's!" Hikaru shot out from an epiphany. Several feet away, Haruhi could be seen freezing at the sound of those words, she quickly shut up from consoling Tamaki any further.

* * *

_7. Scary Movies_

"Kya!!" Tamaki cried as another monster appeared on the screen.

He had arranged a date with Haruhi to the movies in hopes of making her scream at a horror flick, however, so far, Haruhi had been unfazed by the whole film. Ironically enough, it was Tamaki that ended up being scared out of his wits as he clung onto Haruhi's arm, who was munching on popcorn and sipping soda.

"Shh, Tamaki! The good part's coming!" Haruhi whispered, her eyes fixated to the screen. Tamaki gave a little sniff at the lack of attention.

"Wah!! So scary! Haruhi, don't you think its scary? Let me put my arms around you!" Tamaki cried loudly, trying to snake an arm across, to which Haruhi quickly snapped it back.

"You're disrupting the silence, Tamaki!" Haruhi hissed as Tamaki yelped and buried his head on Haruhi's shoulders.

"Ano…I'm so useless Haruhi…" Tamaki sobbed as Haruhi finally noticed something wrong with Tamaki.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked, perplexed.

"Here I am as your boyfriend, thinking that I would be able to protect you and all, but everyone keeps calling me effeminate!" Tamaki wailed, huddling closer. Haruhi's eyes widened at Tamaki's confession.

"You don't have to care about what other people think. It only matters what you think about yourself. I happen to _like_ some of these cute little antics you have Tamaki." Haruhi said smiling warmly down at Tamaki, who looked up with doe eyes.

"Ano…really?" Tamaki asked, wide eyed.

"Hai, I like you for you Tamaki." Haruhi confirmed with her natural charming smile. Both of them stared at each other for a moment before moving closer and closer.

"Get a room, you two!" a voice yelled out towards the couple as they jolted from their seats.

"Yeah! Stop disturbing this awesome horror movie with your public displays of affection!" another voice shouted, as Tamaki and Haruhi reddened. They decided to quickly leave the theaters before any more ruckuses were created.

"Ah, I actually wanted to see the ending of that…" Haruhi commented once they were outside, much to the chagrin of Tamaki.

"Ano, gomenasai!" Tamaki apologized going towards a random corner.

"Iie, don't be like that Tamaki!" Haruhi cried, rushing towards him. In the middle of that, a loud thunderclap could be heard and Haruhi froze in position. Tamaki quickly stood up to see Haruhi slightly trembling as he grasped her in a tight hug.

"Shh shh…it's ok, the thunder won't scare you anymore…" Tamaki soothed as Haruhi melted in his arms.

"Hey…Tamaki?" Haruhi asked as they remained in the same position for an unknown amount of time.

"Hai, Haruhi?" Tamaki said softly.

"Could you let go? The circulation from my arms aren't flowing…" Haruhi requested as they jumped apart.

"Gomen." Tamaki muttered blushing.

"Iie, I'm fine." Haruhi replied hastily.

"Tamaki…even though you may be feminine sometimes, at least I know that you'll protect me from all the storms, and that triumphs what others think of you." Haruhi continued as she looked out to the rain and back, smiling gently. Tamaki could not help but hold her in his arms again.

"Arigatou Haruhi…Aishiteru." Tamaki whispered to her as she nodded and smiled in agreement.

* * *

A/N: A TamaxHaru story for once, which breaks my pattern of KyouxHaru fanfics. I chose Tamaki and Haruhi mainly because of Tamaki's unusual tendencies that can lead to being questioned. This explores the more delicate side to Tamaki, as some very strange situations arose due to the crafting of the words. I personally struggle to write Tamaki's character simply because it is so random and innocent at times, so I hope you would give me feedback on how I fared!

Once again, thank you so much for reading this! Please drop a review to tell me about your thoughts!


End file.
